Screaming
by outruneverything
Summary: He didn't know what happened, one minute he was helping Jake, Baird and Cassandra out with the statue that can come to life, and the next he was lying on the floor, a searing pain ripping through him.


**A/N**

 **Hello sweeties! It's kinda short but I had this idea in my head and I made it into a drabble so I hope you have fun reading! I think I'll continue this from another person's POV, just let me know if you want me to! comments and reviews are much appreciated! Sorry for any errors.**

 **There are not enough fics about Ezekiel so I thought I'd help xD**

 **I don't own the cuties on the show!**

 **enjoy C:**

* * *

He didn't know what happened, one minute he was helping Jake, Baird and Cassandra out with the statue that can come to life, and the next he was lying on the floor, a searing pain ripping through him.

It hurt so much, he couldn't scream or yell it out. He just lay there, on the ground, teeth clenched. There were black dots in his vision, the pain was increasing, if that was even possible, and this time he managed to moan. But Jake was already picking him up, Cassandra asked if he was ok, he didn't answer and leaned heavily on Jake. Jake started to protest and said he shouldn't make such a big deal out of it, but it hurt, so much, he was screaming, he was screaming but there was no sound.

There was a coppery taste in his mouth and he had to cough, couldn't hold it in any longer. He coughed, blood dripping from his mouth. He dubbled over, almost falling to the ground. The sering pain was there, he clenched his stomach, seeing a dark red spot growing bigger. Jake was holding onto him, if he didn't Ezekiel would collapse right then and there. Everything was turning black, he heard Jake swearing a lot,

"Shit shit shit SHIT EZEKIEL SHIT"

Baird in the background, or in front of him, he couldn't quite make out what was going on, telling him;

"Hey, hey, Ezekiel look at me, hey stay awake, Ezekiel stay awake, look at me Ezekiel."

He was aware of blood seeping through his shirt and hands, Cassandra was shouting something,

"JAKE... BACKDO...ENKINS!"

He was aware of the blood dripping out of his mouth, his head was light, his knees gave out and he started to have difficulty with breathing. It came with short, hard breaths, he was now aware of someone pressing down on his stumach. Huh, since when was he lying on the ground? He really didn't care that much anymore, because the yelling became fainter, his vision slowly went black and he could hear a wooshing sound.

He slowly closed his eyes, with Baird yelling at him, begging to stay awake, Jake saying he's sorry and he has to stay awake and so much swearing and Cassie, quietly sobbing. Then everything is gone, except for the pain. The overwelming pain, and the only thing it does is increase, he screams, but no one can hear him, he's all alone.

* * *

"shit shit shit SHIT EZEKIEL SHIT"

No no no there was blood coming out of Ezekiel's mouth. Jake didn't know what to do so he tried to hold Ezekiel up. Baird was sitting infront of Ezekiel and the dark red spot on his abdomen was growing bigger

Ezekiel's knees gave out but Jake caught him, he quickly but softly laid him on the ground, he started putting pressure on the wound, there was so much blood. Ezekiel was struggeling to stay awake, his eyes were unfocussed and his breathing was shallow. Baird never left his side, she kept saying the same thing

"Ezekiel don't you dare close your eyes okay? It's going to be okay!"

And Jake wasn't sure if it was only for Ezekiel, because they needed the reassuring too. He couldn't imagine the Library without Ezekiel, their thief, their ftiend, their little brother that was always causing trouble. And when he was hurting Jake just said he was overreacting. He felt so bad, but he couldn't thin about that now, he needed to help Ezekiel.

His hands were soaked with blood and Cassandra was calling Jenkins, franticly giving directions as to where the backdoor had to open. Baird was raising her voice, she was yelling now, begging. His heart sank, Ezekiel had closed his eyes and had stopped responding.

He was screaming, but no one could hear him.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Tadaaaa that was it! please review and comment and tell me if I should continue!**

 **have a nice day!**

 **Xxxxx crazycupcakejee**


End file.
